cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Othercoast
Othercoast Ruled over by benevolent dictator FBI. It is a nation that does everything for it`s money. Othercoast belongs to the Red team. It`s resources are Wine and Sugar. It`s first few days already turbulent. ignorant to go into peacemode for developing a bit further, it was attacked on it`s 4th day of existance. This was was known to all 50 inhabitants as the First Randa War. 75 people got killed, wich was a lot. To stop the threath from attacks, Othercoiast joined the NPO, mightiest of alliances. For weeks all wend well. no wars, as none dare triffle with the mighty NPO. However, things where not great on a global scale. Alliance War III loomed over the horizon. And in the wars first week, othercoast was attacked by a Legionair. Though to financial assistance from a fellow player, Othercoast had this legionair under control. However, where there is one, there can be more, and in swift order, 4 more legionairs attacked. blasting Othercoast back to the stone age. FBI surendered, and left NPO for good. After a period of rebuilding, together with it`s mate from NPO, Stirland, and the Legionair(The Rahl Corps) that first attacked him, FBI formed the SPAM. Savage Pirates And Mercenaries. A raiding alliance. actually just 3 sorrow people attacking at random. (raiding is bad) This just had to go wrong and GLA kicked us in the ground. After reps where paid the SPAM where ended, and replaced by the Knights of Ni! Reinforced by it`s current Inner circle members Ramon666 and Jeroen the Knights set on a coarse to destroy the alliance of a nation called Randa. Randa had first attacked me on the 4th day of my existence, and it was pay back time. The war went perfectly and victory was absolute. The time after was correctly named "the time of raiding", as Othercoast raided it`s way across the Cyberverse. one time with more succes than another time. When more and more powerfull nations where encountered, and now in reach for war, the Raids stopped, and FBI enbraced peace, and more ambitions for his alliance, The Knights of Ni! Lately Othercoast has been active getting National wonders. A War Memorial (mostly to randa) now proudly stands withness to Othercoasts glorious history. A Great Monument to FBI has been added in January. A Interstate system, also know as the Othercoast Autobahn in february. A Great Temple was added in March. glory to FBI! May saw the invention on internet. June saw progress with a Social Security programm. Nowadays we also have a space programm, a stock market, a movie industry and a research lap. Othercoast is at the top 7 percent of nations on CN,with a strenght of 45000 by it`s second year of existance. othercoast will celebrate that on November the 13th, and the First Randa war 4 days later. By cristmass 2008 we will celebrate a year without any wars. And we pray in our great temple to make sure that we will stay out of the wars forever! Come join us in the Knights of Ni! Category:Leaders